1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to inkjet printing apparatuses and/or methods of forming nozzles, and more particularly, to inkjet printing apparatuses ejecting ink droplets via minute nozzles and/or methods of forming the nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printing apparatuses print a predetermined image by ejecting minute droplets of ink on desired areas of a printing medium.
An inkjet printing apparatus may be classified as a piezoelectric-type inkjet printing apparatus and/or an electrostatic-type inkjet printing apparatus according to an ink ejecting method. A piezoelectric-type inkjet printing apparatus ejects ink via piezoelectric deformation, and an electrostatic-type inkjet printing apparatus ejects ink via an electrostatic force. An electrostatic-type inkjet printing apparatus may use a method of ejecting ink droplets by electrostatic induction or a method of ejecting ink droplets after accumulating charged pigments via an electrostatic force.
Inkjet technology is applied to various fields including traditional graphic printing to the industrial printable electronics, displays, biotechnology, bioscience, etc. This expanding use of inkjet technology results from direct patterning properties of the inkjet technology. Compared with a photolithographic process, which is performed several times for forming a desired pattern, when using the inkjet technology, the pattern may be formed by fewer steps, or further, by one step, thereby reducing expenses. Also, when using the inkjet technology to manufacture electronic circuits, it is possible to use non-planar or flexible substrates, which are not easily used in photolithography.
As described above, applying inkjet technology to the display field or printing electronic engineering field may allow superfine high resolution printing. In these fields, it is desirable to provide nozzles whose diameters are several micrometers or less to eject minute droplets of several picoliters to several femtoliters.